


Once Upon a Time

by Experiment413



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Inspired by Music, Legends, Otherkin, Pre-Canon, Short, Short One Shot, this is a little bit of an otherkin memory for me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Young Andor tells Alva a story.
Relationships: Prince Andor & Princess Alva
Kudos: 4





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration: once upon a time by jordan maron  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnHRFVSHAZE
> 
> the idea for this dialogue just popped into my head so i wrote it dont look at me  
> pre-s2 alva + andor
> 
> edit: matt/chim recorded him reading this aaaaa ty my man

“Andor?”

“What is it Alva?”

“Can you tell me a story?”

“Sure.”

“The legend? Can you tell me that one?”

“Okay. Let me find the b--”

“No. In your own words. I like it better that way.”

“Fine, if you say so.”

“Some day, in the future, the realm of Ruxomar is going to be bathed in light. But it’s not a good one. It’s brighter than the sun, completely blinding, not hot, but burning all around it. It’s treachery, bringing with it an era of corruption, heartbreak, tyranny, hurt. Thousands will suffer. 

But some day, in the midst of it all, four heroes will fall from the sky to try and save it.

But it isn’t without its problems. Before they can even try to save the realm, Ruxomar will have to fight for its life. From poverty, then plague, then tyranny, then sorrow, then assault, then death, then darkness.

No one knows, and can only hope, that the Heroes can save the realm.”

“So, what happens if they can’t?”

“I don’t know, Va. Hopefully, we never know, so that we don’t lose hope.”


End file.
